Bob Backlund
Robert Louis Backlund (* 14. August 1950 in Princeton, Minnesota) ist ein ehemaliger US-amerikanischer Wrestler. Bekannt wurde er unter seinem Ringnamen Bob Backlund. Er ist seit 1974 mit einer Physiklehrerin namens Corki verheiratet. Ihre gemeinsame Tochter Carrie wurde wenige Jahre später geboren.Men Who Put Foes in Headlocks Now Try to Get a Grip on Politics query.nytimes.com am 17. Mai 1999 Karriere Sportlicher Hintergrund / Anfänge Backlund war Ringer an der North Dakota State University und gewann 1971 die Division II NCAA Championship bis 80 kg. Später wechselte er zum Wrestling. Sein Trainer war Eddie Sharkey. Backlund begann seine Karriere 1973 in der AWA. Ein Jahr später wechselte er in die NWA, wo er im März 1974 durch einen Sieg gegen Terry Funk Western States Heavyweight Champion werden durfte. Nachdem er in den folgenden Jahren auch in Georgia, Missouri und Florida zu Titelehren gekommen war, holte ihn Vincent J. McMahon in die aufstrebende World Wide Wrestling Federation. Hier durfte er wenig später durch einen Sieg über Superstar Billy Graham im Madison Square Garden den WWF World Heavyweight Champion-Titel gewinnen. Auf einer Japan-Tour (1979) verlor er den Titel kurzzeitig an Antonio Inoki, was allerdings in den USA nie bekanntgegeben wurde. Nachdem er den Titel bis 1983 u.a. erfolgreich gegen Pat Patterson, Don Muraco, Greg Valentine, Harley Race und Ric Flair verteidigt hatte, sollte er den Titel an Hulk Hogan abgeben. Backlund weigerte sich und so verlor er den Titel am 26. Dezember 1983 auf sehr kontroverse Art und Weise an den Iron Sheik, als sein Manager Arnold Skaaland das Handtuch warf. Vermutlich war dieses Ende nicht mit Backlund abgesprochen, denn dieser verließ die - mittlerweile in WWF - umbenannte Liga kurz darauf. Independent / World Wrestling Federation In den folgenden Jahren verschwand er weitgehend von der Bildfläche und trat ab und an in kleineren Ligen wie der UWF auf. 1992 kehrte er in die WWF zurück. Da sein Wrestling-Stil (den als Mat-Wrestling bezeichneten Stil) bei der neuen Generation von Wrestling-Fans nicht mehr ankam, verschwand er für einige Zeit nach Japan, wo er mit Scott Putski und dem Warlord den WAR Wold-6-Men-Tag-Team-Title gewinnen konnte, und kehrte dann als wahnsinniger Heel zurück. Er behauptete immer noch, Champion zu sein, da er den Titel nie regulär verloren hätte und forderte den Champion Bret Hart heraus. Am 26. November 1994 gelang es ihm tatsächlich, den Titel zurückzugewinnen. Hierbei wurde das Motiv des irregulären Titelverlusts wieder aufgegriffen und Backlund gewann, weil Brets Mutter Helen Hart das Handtuch warf. Drei Tage später verlor Backlund den Titel in Rekordzeit an Diesel. Sein letztes großes Match war die Niederlage bei Wrestlemania XI gegen Bret Hart in einem I Quit-Match am 2. April 1995. In den folgenden Jahren war er in der WWF kurzzeitig als Manager von The Sultan und Kurt Angle tätig. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / National Wrestling Alliance Beim Final Resolution 2007 PPV von Total Nonstop Action Wrestling war Backlund ein Teil der Jury beim Finale der Paparazzi Championship Series zwischen Alex Shelley und Austin Starr. In den darauf folgenden Wochen entwickelte sich dann eine Fehde zwischen Backlund und Starr. Am 10. Dezember 2007 erschien Backlund bei der 15th Anniversary Show von Monday Night RAW und nahm an einer 15-Mann-Battle-Royal teil, die er jedoch nicht für sich entscheiden konnte. Heute tritt Backlund nur noch sporalisch bei den Wrestling-Ligen TNA und WWE auf, da er inzwischen bei der National Wrestling Alliance tätig ist und dort eine Suborganisation, die NWA On Fire, mitbetreibt. Erfolge Weblinks *Bob Backlund auf obsessedwithwrestling.com (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1950 Kategorie:Mann